empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Out, Damned Spot
Out, Damned Spot is the sixth episode of the first season of FOX television series, Empire, and the sixth episode overall. It aired on February 11, 2015. Lucious asks Cookie to manage Elle Dallas (guest star Courtney Love), Empire Entertainment's first label star, who hasn't produced an album in years. Vernon is caught in the middle of a very sticky situation. Meanwhile, Jamal is rising to stardom, but his newfound drive and ambition might stir up trouble in his relationships. To make matters worse, a mystery woman from the family's past shows up with a huge surprise. Also, Lucious hires Malcolm (guest star Derek Luke) to be the new head of security at Empire Entertainment. Plot Cookie expects to meet with Lucious, assuming that he may want to revisit their relationship. However, Cookie discovers that Lucious will marry Anika, with the family invited. Cookie, eventually, becomes enraged, despite Lucious's claim that the rose was a friendly reminder of their anniversary. Meanwhile, Cookie listens to Jamal’s new song, alongside his boyfriend, Michael. Cookie, very impressed and proud of Jamal's gradual success, promises to get Jamal's song on the charts with or without Lucious. Later on, Michael follows Cookie out to seek her opinion on whether Jamal is changing or not. Cookie responds by stating fame changes people, encouraging him to try to find new things while Jamal becomes successful. Lucious, meanwhile, continues to suffer from the side effects of ALS, until he discovers from his motion sensor that Detective Walker is going through his trash. Feeling unprotected, Lucious talks to Vernon, demanding that Walker is fired. However, Vernon forces Lucious to reveal that he killed Bunkie in order to protect him. While stating that Bunkie chose his fate, Vernon decides to agree to hire more security to protect his reputation. Assuming that Andre gave a false alibi for Lucious when he killed Bunkie, Vernon disrupts Andre, aggressively confronting him by putting him into a chokehold. Andre, however, remains unaware of Lucious's deed, and claims that he covers for Lucious, even when he doesn't know the purpose of doing so. After Vernon departs, Andre calls Rhonda at an inopportune time to confirm that Lucious is the main purpose for Bunkie's death. Michael expresses fear of distance in his relationship with Jamal - while at their apartment, Jamal convinces Michael to believe that their relationship will always come first. The two attempt to find ways to spend time with each other, despite Jamal's sudden focus on his music career. Vernon vents to his coach, implying that he is attempting to recover from alcohol, about his sudden disappointment towards Lucious and what he did to Bunkie. His coach, however, encourages Vernon to attempt to alienate from Lucious instead of serving his needs. Meanwhile, as Cookie plays Jamal's song at an A&R meeting, Anika makes sarcastic comments, assuming that the finished version is not complete. During this point, Andre enters to discuss budget cuts. When Anika reveals that Empire Entertainment is cutting Elle Dallas from the label, Cookie strives to find a way to keep her. Cookie, meanwhile, discusses Jamal's song, Keep Your Money, with Lucious, who knows that the song is a track against him. Lucious introduces Cookie to Elle as her new manager, but Elle refuses to be managed by Cookie, having desires for A-list managers to promote her new album. Vernon teams up with Lamont, asking for a favor and offering money to help protect Lucious. Meanwhile, Cookie visits a motel where Elle stays to encourage her to destroy her habits, as she is addicted to drugs and alcohol. As Elle refuses, Cookie gives her an ultimatum, and wants to help her return back to her career. Meanwhile, Hakeem, still angered from his fallen relationship with Tiana, ignores her calls in favor of returning back to Camilla. Later on, Jamal waits for Cookie to promote his music at a club, alongside Michael and Porsha. After arriving, Jamal confronts Cookie, demanding that she interferes with his personal life and his relationship with Michael. Afterwards, Cookie targets Vince Boyd, a celebrity with 5 million followers, to help promote his music after it is played and acclaimed by the crowd. Pleased by Cookie's persuasion and Porsha, Boyd decides to promote it. Lucious interviews and unhesitantly hires Malcolm DeVeaux, hoping to protect Lucious and Empire Entertainment at all costs. Meanwhile, Jamal's popularity from Keep Your Money augments, while Hakeem, intoxicated, ruins the moment. By congratulating Jamal, he asks Jamal to help him with a song, but Jamal refuses to. He deprecates Jamal for disrespecting Cookie. Vernon and Lamont pays and meets a guy to confess to killing Bunkie, specifically to secure Lucious's name. Michael becomes displeased when realizing that Jamal is focusing on his music career than his relationship with him, as Jamal prepares for a satelitte radio interview. Lucious encourages Hakeem to sound more aggressive in his music while he performs Can't Truss 'Em, '' On the elevator, Anika manipulates Porsha into believing that Cookie is treating her poorly as an assistant, and convinces her that she knows a way to make double the pay she makes. Meanwhile, Lucious meets a concierge doctor, Dr. Lester Mason, who claims to help cure his ALS. Meanwhile, Cookie convinces Elle not to hide in her make up and accessories while she records, as it overshadows her vocal ability. She performs Take Me To The River.'' Jamal performs I Wanna Love You for his satellite radio interview, with Sway Calloway as the interviewer and host. Cookie expresses her pride in Jamal during the interview, while Michael watches at the apartment. Jamal, however, faces an uncomfortable situation when Sway asks how his girlfriend would feel towards his success, by replying "Who says I have a lady?," Michael finds himself angered. Lucious is protected after Vernon makes the deal, by thanking Commissioner Marshall for "catching" Bunkie's killer. Lucious thanks Vernon and claims to owe him, Vernon responds with a disappointed glare. Anika, meanwhile, stays to support Lucious while he is given the experimental treatment to cure his ALS. Meanwhile, Cookie enters to discover that a new security system is developed, and she meets Malcolm. In the bathroom, Vernon apologizes to Andre for confronting him, while Andre keeps his word, stating that he was unsure of what Lucious did, but gave him an alibi anyway. However, Andre threatens Vernon, who tells him to continue to take his medications. Cookie and Jamal enter Empire Entertainment as Hakeem's new song plays for Anika and Lucious. Jamal enters claiming that his song will turn off women, and Cookie confronts him, insisting that he evolves from his animosity when he becomes successful. Meanwhile, a mysterious woman enters Empire Entertainment claiming to be affiliated with the Lyons. Olivia makes a surprise appearance for Jamal, complimenting his music, and revealing that Lola is Jamal's daughter. Cast Main Cast * Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon * Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon * Trai Byers as Andre Lyon * Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon * Bryshere Gray as Hakeem Lyon * Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun * Malik Yoba as Vernon Turner * Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon Recurring Cast *Derek Luke as Malcolm DeVeaux *Courtney Love asCourtney LoveElle Dallas *Rafael de La Fuente as Michael Sanchez *Damon Gupton as Detective Calvin Walker *Ta'Rhonda Jones as Porsha Taylor Guest Cast *Sway Calloway as Sway *Raven-Symoné as Olivia Lyon Songs Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes